Dance, pretty boy
by GrumPink
Summary: ...sentí entonces el calor en mis entrañas y el golpeteo incesante de mi pecho. Supe en ese instante que todo estaba perdido, que recobrar la cordura no era parte de mis posibilidades. Sus orbes canela habían sido reemplazados por unos audaces ojos del color de las esmeraldas.


I

... sentí entonces el calor en mis entrañas y el golpeteo incesante de mi pecho. Supe en ese instante que todo estaba perdido, que recobrar la cordura no era parte de mis posibilidades. Sus orbes canela habían sido reemplazados por unos audaces ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

II

Puedo recordar fragmentos inocuos aunque algo confusos, probablemente creados por mi inconsciente en busca de satisfacer mis deseos de curiosidad, del día en que nací. El sol entraba por la ventana y el suave vaivén de las cortinas mecidas por el viento traía consigo el alboroto de las calles de Londres. Un llanto de un recién nacido y las saladas lágrimas de mi madre cayendo a borbotones en aquella calurosa tarde de agosto de 1852. El primero en atravesar las grandes puertas de roble tras la feliz noticia de un nuevo varón en la familia fue mi padre, de rasgos fuertes y porte elegante, pequeño pero robusto comparado con mi madre, una mujer delgada y con los mismos ojos azules que ahora compartíamos. El segundo fue mi hermano mayor Harry jr., haciendo su aparición con grandes zancadas que lo hacían ver lo suficientemente gracioso como para sacarle la primer risa a un recién nacido. Mi padre, era un médico respetable de las afueras de Yorkshire, con raíces escandinavas y gran parte de su árbol genealógico en las costas de Irlanda. De gustos simples y gran trabajador, había logrado con su esfuerzo poner a la familia en un lugar respetable de la comunidad inglesa. Se había hecho de varias tierras en los últimos años y por supuesto se había ganado el corazón de una gran mujer londinense como había resultado ser mi madre. Ella era una esposa sagaz, su padre y sus abuelos habían dedicado sus vidas a la abogacía dando como resultado a una mujer culta que había llevado su imaginación a los libros. Cada semana participábamos de las actividades del club y los domingos cumplíamos a rajatabla los horarios de misa y el ansiado banquete familiar en el campo de mimosas. La desgracia, sin embargo, no tardó en llegar a mi madre y a la que hasta ahora, había sido una familia perfectamente funcional. Su fallecimiento (para nada abrupto) había llegado con un presagio tormentoso de tuberculosis, cosa que a pesar de los vanos intentos de mi padre por curarla, había terminado en aquella calamidad. Mis memorias de su figura son confusas más allá de las fotografías y retratos de ella, pero el lamento de mi primogénito siempre fue un producto incesante de mis pensamientos. Su sufrimiento calaba en el abismo del que suspendía mi infancia sin los brazos de una madre cariñosa a la cual acudir cuando se raspaban mis rodillas. Tenía seis primaveras y un otoño cuando la desidia de la vida nos había llevado a lo que restaba de mi familia y a mi a la ciudad australiana de Brisbane. No regresamos a Inglaterra hasta mi cumpleaños número doce.

Harry había logrado convertirse en el capitán del equipo de rugby en el internado al que íbamos al regresar a Londres. Con sus hombros anchos podía taclear tantos jugadores contrarios como su cuerpo se lo propusiese y nadie nunca sería capaz de cuestionar sus habilidades. Fueron unos años más hasta que logré entrar al equipo, tuve que persistir ante las negaciones de mi hermano mayor para poder ingresar. No sé si gané por cansancio o porque simplemente pude mostrar mi valía. Desde mi temprana infancia me había dedicado a entrenar con un esfuerzo desmedido, tanto mis codos como rodillas permanecían paspados por los constantes roces y como un buen jugador, no me detenía para quejarme del dolor cada vez que una herida era abierta. El equipo con ahora ambos Watson parecía ser indestructible, Harry con su fuerza y yo, con la creciente agilidad que pude ganar ante mi corta estatura, la cual logré equiparar a la de mi hermano al poco tiempo.

Crecí metafóricamente en una cuna de oro, las ancianas veían en mi la calidez de un niño risueño y los mimos de estas no se hacían esperar. Las vecinas se inclinaban ante mi, tomando mis mofletes y apretandolos con tal morbosidad que el odio pronto habría de apoderarse de mi, sin embargo el detonante de mi fobia a las mujeres mayores se debió a un acontecimiento muy posterior a esa época. Cuando cumplí los quince años, no sólo llegaron los pantalones largos, si no que una horda de damas burguesas arribó con la desesperación de un rebaño de vacas hambrientas a la puerta de casa. Con ellas, proposiciones casi absurdas de matrimonio a las que mi padre rechazó -al menos eso creí en aquel momento- con amabilidad tras mi absoluto desprecio a la idea de comprometerme a una edad tan temprana. Recuerdo a cada una de ellas con detalle. La primera fue madame Bellamy, su sombrero con plumas era tan opulento como su vestido y su labial rosa chillón, con ella estaba Clara. Una joven rubia de ojos verdes y una educación digna de una princesa, « _Bonjour, gentil de vous rencontrer_ » dijo ésta sosteniendo una sonrisa ensayada a la cual sólo pude devolver otra igual de insípida. Ella parecía tan solo posar y llenar los espacios de mi amabilidad con risas banales y vacías. La segunda fue la que posteriormente se convertiría en mi suegra, Lady Adams, que por el contrario a la primer harpía, demostraba algo más de sobriedad con respecto a sus ropajes. De sencillo corte y colores tierra se presentó entonces Constance, sus ojos canela contrastaban con perfecta armonía de su largo cabello del color del fuego decorado con un sutil adorno dorado. Pude notar la timidez pícara de la niña de doce años en sus mejillas sonrosadas y el extraño cariño que le profesaba a los animales mientras los adultos tomaban el té en el jardín. Su madre la regañaba por lo bajo cuando la brisa levantaba su vestido y la tierra cubría sus botas en una de las persecuciones a algún perro callejero que se cruzara por ahí. La tercera era una anciana de apellido Morstan, pude notar en sus pupilas el discernimiento de un árbol viejo y la astucia del más sabio tigre. La mujer traía consigo a su nieta de apenas cinco años, sus bucles eran dorados y su mirada celeste, tan transparente como los ríos. Mi padre, ceñido a las decisiones ya tomadas no tardó en deshacerse de la presencia casi inaguantable de las féminas que rogaban por quedarse unos minutos más para seguir haciendo alarde de la belleza y el perfume a flores que portaban las pretendientes con las mismas ganas que yo poseía de compromiso. Al final, no fueron ellas las que cautivaron mis sentidos aquella mañana de septiembre, nuevos vecinos habían arribado a la casa aledaña a la nuestra y por supuesto no tardaron en pasar a presentarse. Me escabullí con la curiosidad de un gato hacia la puerta cuando el timbre sonó y entonces vi los ojos más hermosos que podría haber visto jamás...

III

Sus pestañas aletearon cual mariposas sobre tulipanes policromaticos y sus labios rosas me regalaron una sonrisa. Mi corazón pareció vivir en ese instante, el día en el que comencé a sentir mis latidos. El tiempo se detuvo por segundos infinitos y caí en una absorción de la que nunca volvería. Aquella mujer joven, de rizos negros y posterior madre de aquel que sería el amor de mi vida, sostuvo mi aliento con su belleza impúdica y llenó mis pulmones con la lujuria primitiva de un adolescente consternado. Harry tuvo que recurrir a un codazo para que retomara mis sentidos nublados y dejara de observar a la mujer embarazada como si tuviera un trozo de _chocolat coulant_ entre mis pálidas manos. Junto a ella, estaba un muchacho pelirrojo de aproximadamente la edad de mi hermano, se dedicaba a observarme de una manera tan escalofriante que mi respiración se inhibía con tan sólo su presencia, el fuego de sus orbes transparentes era el reflejo del conocimiento, una sagacidad intelectual más allá de los limites hasta ahora conocidos. Hacían falta menos de segundos para ser un libro abierto, una persona completamente desnuda frente a sus sentidos. Mycroft, sombra de mis días y juez de mis pecados. Siempre presencié su figura con temor hasta el último momento. Él lo sabía. Fue demasiado tarde cuando noté que el abismo de sus ojos clamaba por tan poco. Uno por uno los Holmes se presentaron, excusando la ausencia de Sherrinford, el cual no me enteraría si no hasta más tarde, que se trataba del mayor de los dos hermanos y el futuro bebé.

¡Mis recuerdos de esos días son tan vividos! Mi padre adoraba a los Holmes, no tardaron en crear una rutina juntos. Una amistad que florecía como claveles en el Edén. Verlos irse de cacería y jugar a las cartas se había convertido en algo habitual para mi, volvíamos a ser presencias recurrentes en el campo de mimosas, los Watson escapabamos de nuestras vidas oscuras de la pérdida. Y no hubiese dudado ni por un segundo que Miss Holmes podría haberse llevado de maravillas con mi madre. Ella cuidaba de mi como si fuese uno más de su hijos, ignorando las quejas de un Mycroft comprometido más en sus libros que en formar parte de su familia. Mientras Harry y yo jugabamos entre los árboles de naranjo, sus ágiles y delicadas manos retrataban con avidez nuestras figuras en el lienzo, las brumas de aquella fatídica madrugada eran reemplazadas por el sol brillante de nuestros nuevos vecinos. Mi niñez acabó a los pocos meses tras abandonar el internado en el que había pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida, las clases diurnas se tornaron en estudio intensivo en la rama de la medicina y un pequeño departamento en las cercanías de Oxford. Mis veinte años habían llegado tan pronto como el verano de la infancia me hubo abandonado. Lo que había sido mi hogar había quedado lejos de las costas de mi posibilidades, ahora proyectaba una nueva vida a la cual aferrarme tal y como había sucedido con Harry. Había conseguido un trabajo lo suficientemente pretencioso como para ganarme una vida tan jocosa como podría habérselo permitido un estudiante de medicina. Ahondando sin embargo, en un hobby fuera de mis estatutos racionales como médico, la literatura se sentía satisfactoria en la punta de mis dedos mientras que la imaginación desterraba los limites que la ciencia me proponía. Mis aventuras por esos lados por difícil de creer que parezca, fueron monótonas. La vida común y corriente azoraba la totalidad de mi tiempo. Carecía del romanticismo poético de los libros, enfrentándose a la realidad de las llamadas cortésmente damas de compañía. Por otro lado, mis amigos se podían contar con los dedos. Prefería no frecuentar lugares más agitados como fumaderos de opio ni otros sitios que afectaran la moralidad de mi profesión. Poco y nada supe de los Holmes en estos años además del obvio nacimiento del bebé que se hubo dado para el Enero de mi partida.

John Hamish Watson, el hombre de éticas inquebrantables y políticas correctas siguió el camino del soldado. Consiguió una esposa decente como lo hubo sido Constance Adams y se zambulló al océano buscando nuevas fronteras. Mis años en tierras estadounidenses fueron escasas y poco rememorables, un torbellino de decisiones incorrectas y el primer afrontamiento a la cruda realidad. Mi primer matrimonio fue más corto de lo planeado, Constance tenía veinticinco años cuando de un trágico y banal accidente conoció su muerte. ¡Llamen irónica a la vida! Un hombre con una túnica negra se hizo de su vida en un intento vano de robar un par de manzanas, como si la parca hubiera decidido aparecerse frente a ella sin ninguna clase de pudor ni disimulo. Recuerdo con vividez su sangre escurriéndose entre mis manos como si se tratase de arena y ninguna lágrima ni pesar surcando mis mejillas. Tan sólo el vacío de un objeto arrebatado de mis manos. Una anomalía sentimental y el valor indiscutible de una fruta comparada con la existencia de mi compañera. Ese año fue construido sobre un luto quejumbroso en una ciudad ajena, motivo suficiente para empacar y retomar el viaje hacia la isla de donde provenía.


End file.
